Academic Teachings
Disciples' Academics The Disciples of the Lost believe in a open state of learning. While acknowledging that certain pieces of knowledge are dangerous, they take a less restrictive approach of most subjects. Only subjects that lead exclusively to harm or death are restricted from their students and lessons. Jedi Code The Disciples take on a more traditional interpretation of the Jedi Code. While not restricted by the confines of the modern code, the code they follow allows its followers to interpret more on a personal level. Their belief in this code has brought some controversy among the Jedi Order and has resulted in their banishment from teaching in the Tython classes. : Emotion, yet peace. : Ignorance, yet knowledge. : Passion, yet serenity. : Chaos, yet harmony. : Death, yet the Force. Their interpretation of this code has resulted in a more understanding mindset, taking in all knowledge and filtering out what is right and wrong on a more personal, interpretative level. Each member is required to study the code religiously, in hopes that when a dire choice needs to be made, their instinct will echo the Code. The Disciple Academy During their early days on the newly established base on Manaan, the Disciples had decided that further training was required outside of the active field. While the original members were properly trained for combat and lightsaber techniques, many new members were mere novices and hadn't seen much combat, if any at all. This led to the sharing of knowledge among the members. What started with simple lesson between a few members soon turned into scheduled classes. Within a couple years the base on Manaan had been transformed into a large academy for the Jedi that remained there. While their numbers were small compared to the Jedi Order, they were quickly growing with each passing day. What began with dozens soon turned into hundreds. The academy was thriving with apprentices, and soon came the day when a Knight would feel the need to take on one for their own. Ranks While organization was important to the group, the need for ranks and training hadn't seemed like a possibility or necessity. With the war going on longer than anyone foresaw, the need quickly made itself apparent. Because of their origins with the Jedi Order, the Disciples quickly adopted a few of their rankings. Those who had just joined were assigned into Recruit and Initiate positions, awaiting assignments and orders from their superiors. War was a rapid form of training, so those who pushed themselves and their minds would find that their hard work and survival quickly prepared them for higher ranks. Initiates would soon find themselves under a Knight or Master, learning and aiding in many battles through the Great Galactic War and Cold War. What would take decades in the Jedi, they learned in mere years. It was only when the first wave of Jedi started dying that a High Council was form, originally consisting the first five founding members. It became apparent that their lives held more value as inspirational leaders than it did common soldiers. The five chose to form the High Council, leading their newly found strike teams with a less direct form.